A gift for your sake
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: Smutty goodness. Sookie never met Bill. She's 19 to 20 here. She wants to give Godric something very important to her. Nice soft heart felt ending.


A gift for your sake

For your sake alone

I stake my innocent

Far from cruel eyes

I lay my sacrifice bare before you

Please be you kind for my sake

But mostly for your own

(Christina Helton Aka Lady Anthriel)

Sookie was asked to drop off a few boxes over at odd club in Shreveport for Sam. Outside in the back of the club Sookie was met by a sixteen year old boy wearing a simple shirt and pants. The boy looked into Sookie's eyes and said, "The owner is out I am here to receive the boxes. My name is Godric."

One year later Sookie snuck out of the house after her Gran fell asleep. She had asked Godric to meet her at a hotel. She told him that she wanted privacy. She knew he was a vampire and an old one. But she didn't care. However she knew it was time. She wasn't dressed fancy but she knew that didn't matter. Godric liked her no matter what she wore.

Outside she met Godric. He stood at 5.9 seven inches above her 5.2. He looked down at her with loving compassion and furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I don't like bring you here. What is do important that I had to book a suite here? What are you to little one?"

Sookie took his hand and said as they walked in, "No where you stay at now could give privacy. I need your undivided attention."

Godric put the private key into the vip elevator and stepped inside with Sookie and said, "That little one makes me more suspicious of what you have planned."

"I have nothing bad planned." Sookie said as the door closed.

Later on in Godric bedroom of the private suite Godric was now pacing as Sookie was in the bathroom for along time. At times Sookie drove Godric to the brink of his self control. With her he felt like a youngling vampire and it frustrated him as much as it exhilarated him. He still had no one what she was doing or want she want. He desperately wanted to know.

Sookie came out in a bathrobe. However Godric was confused since her hair is dry and she didn't smell of water. She pointed to the bed but Godric shook his head and said, " You have far to worked up to sit. Sookie what do you want?"

Sookie came up to Godric and said, "I have something important I want to give to you."

"Why do we need to be here?" Godric asked naïvely while looking around

"Your cute when your like this. This makes this easier for me." Sookie said as she looked up at Godric.

Godric looked at Sookie confused and asked, "What?"

"I love you and trust you. I want you to be my first. I want you to take my virginity." Sookie said as she took Godric's hands in hers. At that point he looked shocked and like the boy she met a year ago. He actually blushed having feed earlier. He didn't know she was pure. Never pushed to know. He then shook his head and said, "I never had a virgin. What if I hurt you? I can barely control myself as it is. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

Sookie said, "Godric, you are the only one I want to take my innocent. I you to be the first man I've ever known."

Sookie then opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. Godric's fangs popped out as he saw Sookie in a pure white lace plunge cup bra and white lace panties. He knew she was curvy but to see was to die and go to heaven. Sookie shyly smile looking up at him as she walked up to Godric and placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips.

Before Godric knew what came over him, he picked up Sookie and placed her on the bed. He was kissing along the neck he never bit once. He never tasted her blood. Yet now not only would he get to, but the smell of her virginal blood will be forever etched into his mind. He decided to go slow, despite his urges raging he remembered his wife when he was human. He screwed up then. So this time he would go slowly. But first he had to remove the offending bra that keep him from her breast.

He found that she moaned so sweetly as he sucked and licked her nipples one at a time. Godric loved the sounds Sookie made. He caressed his hand down until he was at her lower lips. He discovered that she was slightly ticklish and got a giggle that turned into a moan. He gently removed her panties that was quiet wet. The scent of her hit him full force and he had to grip the sheets until he regained control. At his age he could literally fuck her to death and wanted to stay in control. He looked up at Sookie who was a little embarrassed because she knew that she was the cause of his momentary lapse in control.

"May I?" Godric asked in a husky voice and Sookie's arousal spiked. She nodded to him as her breath quicken. He took a long lick and then growled. He closed his eyes to push down his baser self. He then hook her legs over his shoulders basically set himself to feast there until she begged him to take her. Sookie gulped and then her body jerked and spasm at the overflow of sensations caused by Godric. She down at Godric and he looked up at her and took a long hard lick against her pearl. He looked primal and possessive. She felt like he owned her and she breathed harder and pushed her head back as her back arched. She coated Godric and he growl happy as he lapped up every juice leaving nothing to waste. But, he was not done. She felt fingers work slowly inside her as he returned to her pearl. This time his eyes were closed concentrating on her and his control. Sookie was so tight around his fingers that he had to move slowly. He groaned and looked up at Sookie's flushed face and said, "You are so tight around my fingers Little one. Do you want me this bad?"

Sookie panted as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. She took a breath and said, "It aches I want you so bad. Oh Godric." Sookie arched her back coming undone around him. He looked down as he and his baser self agreed on adding one more finger inside her. He took to her pearl again while watching her moan as he stretched her a little more from himself. It wouldn't save her but it would make things easier for her. She was so carefree and unleashed. Her biting on her finger as he set his fingers in a pumping action inside of her. He now had her stretched that he removed his fingers and licked them cleaned.

He removed his pants long ago without Sookie noticing. He move back up so he was in between her legs as he nodded to her letting her now it was time. He leaned forward to capture her mouth and momentarily distract her while took her innocence. She cried in his mouth and he stilled. She was in pain and her blood nearly made him lose it again. He went rigged while he bit his lip drawing blood. He opened his eyes and kissed her as he moved his hand between them to work on her pearl and relax her.

Sookie started to moan and she moved her hips. Godric hissed and started moving slowly in and out of Sookie. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said, "Please."

Godric knew her request and started moving faster. Sookie dug her nails into his back. She moaned harder to him and he grasped her hips and leaned back and thrust hard into her. She clenched tight around him and came undone. She squeezed so tight that Godric couldn't help himself and bit into her neck. Sookie came again as he came with her.

There was serval more rolls in the sheets before they finally slept. Godric insisted on bonding with Sookie before he let her go home that night just before dusk. Godric came by flight and left the same way came to Eric's home. Godric found Eric sitting waiting. Eric took a deep inhale and his eyes widen he said, "Who is the vixen?"

"No, vixen. She was a virgin. I took her innocence. She gave it to me. But await from her I can't help but to feel guilty." Godric said as he sat down slowly full of regrets.

Eric thoughtfully and loving said, "You are unlike others you bleed emotions and pain. It is this lover's heart of yours that she gave herself to not the beast of your past. Don't waste this chance. Vampires don't fall in love, however you are not like most vampire father."


End file.
